aster assassin of chaos: random conversations
by Moony the Mature One
Summary: i was bored. so i started writing down random conversations between the characters in aster assassin of chaos story. mostly crack humor. some got nothing to do with the actual story.
1. question game

I still need some time to write chapter 6 of aster assassin of chaos, but I was bored so I wrote a couple random conversations between the characters. Sometimes they are companion conversations to the original story, other times they are completely unrelated excepted for the characters who might be a bit ooc. Most conversations are between members of the Army.

M= me aka aster

A= alpha

J= jonah aka beta

O=omega

G=gamma

* * *

1. The question game- the question game is a game in which the two people playing cannot answer each other's questions by answers, only by questions. However, poor jonah doesn't know that...

M: why is my sword so shiny?

J: what are you talking about?

M: why is the ocean sometimes green?

J: why are you asking me questions?

M: how do you know I am talking to you?

J: O_O do you know how annoying this is?

M: do you know you're sometimes just as annoying?

J: (groan) do I look like I care?

M: how would I know?

J: do you know how to shut up?

M: should I...?

J: why are you bugging me?!

M: I am?

J: can you stop?

M: what is the magic word?

J: is it please?

M: are you sure?

J: yes! just shut up already!

M: I win! (pump fist in the air) yes! take that!

J: we were playing a game?

M: or were we...?

J: Urgh...(bolts out the door)

M: what?

* * *

next week: coffee for omega!

i would appreciate reviews for any of my stories. as for ch 6 in aster fanfic, i decided on doing an annabeth pov, then a mark pov and ending with danny pov.


	2. coffee

**This is another random conversation. My other PJO story, Aster Assassin of Chaos, is almost done ch 6. Mark's POV is being diffricult.**

**On the other hand, enjoy this chapter and review for suggestions!**

**Warning: really weird and random.**

* * *

O=Omega

M= Aster (stands for 'me')

A= Alpha

J= Jonah aka Beta

* * *

2. Coffee

O: Damn it! I need coffeeeeeeee!

A: (stares) ...that is not a good way to act if we want to keep our fearsome reputation.

M: But no one else would see this right?

A: You got a point there.

O: Need coffee!

J: Calm down...

M: Says you.

J: hey!

M: (stares at Omega) He's crazy.

A: Your fault!

M: (puts up hands in defence) How was I supposed to know that he would get addicted to coffee and get a coffee rush?

J: (inches away from O) ...He's going insane from coffee deprivation. Someone get him a drink.

A: Would Coke help?

O: No!

M: How 'bout some water?...

O: (glares)

M: Ok Ok... sorry! (leaves)

-later-

M: Here's your-

O: Oh Chaos thank you Aster! (grabs cup) See you all on your next mission together!

M: coffee. Wait, what mission?!

O: It's a surprise! ( winks) See you! (runs out the door) **(A/N I know he's completely OoC. Don't worry, he isn't usually like that in the actual story)**

M: ...(gaping at the spot O had been)

A: ...(stares)

J: ... Is it just me or did he _wink?_

M: yeah...saw that too.

J: O_O

A: Very odd of him.

M: I wonder why...

A: I don't want to know.

J: Me neither.

M: :P

A: :O

J: 0o0


	3. Random

**Two chaps in a day! Wow I must be really bored/ feeling random.**

**This chapter is really really random. There is an OC named Random. I am not even sure if it is human or not and personally don't care. I just imagined it as an asdf video-like person.**

**Now on with the randomness!**

* * *

3. Random. Seriously.

R=Random

M=Aster

* * *

R: Bob.

M: Whaaa... Who are you?

R: Random! Spam!

M: ...

R: Cake.

M: Yum?

R: Die.

M: O_O

R: Mouahahahahahahahaha! I will take over the world!

M: Are you like a really weird and random Kronos reincarnate?

R: Mouhahahahahahaha! Randomness shall rule the world!

M: I take it as a hint to run away or call a doctor.

R: Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Bob! Fish! Seaweed! Die!

M: Ok... RUN!

(Everyone runs away screaming)

R: Oops :)


	4. Between O,A,M, and me

**Really random. ARAW is me. I do not own PJO.**

O : Thanks for the coffee Aster!

A : Why do you like coffee so much? It's not that good for your health.

M : He got obsessed about 600 years ago.

A : You shouldn't.

O : But it's so gooooood.

M : See?

A : ***sigh*** yep :(

M : Why are we having this conversation?

AwesomeReaderAndWriter357 : Because I wrote it so you must obey to my will! Mouhahahahahahaha.

M :…

A :…

O :…

M : who are you?

ARAW : Your story's creator! Hahahaha. Ok, that's Rick Riordan, but I created this fanfic! Hehe.

M :…

A :…

O :…

A : let's leave.

M : Yeah…

O : Mhmm…coffee. I'm going to get some more coffee.

A : don't let it be your fatal flaw!

O : don't worry it won't.

M : It already is.

A : (facepalm)

ARAW : Aw… com'on don't leave! I'll be lonely :(

A : yeah…lets leave.

M: ARAW is weeeiiirrddd...

ARAW: Don't leave! Plleeeeaaaasssseeee!

M&A&O: *leaves*

ARAW: You suck:(


End file.
